1. Field of the Invention
The current compression bandages that are employed to give first aid to trauma wounds are awkward and difficult to adequately tighten securely over the wound. For traumas that are aggressively bleeding, this tightening is necessary.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Past tightening devices that are attached to trauma bandages do not allow a large force to be placed on the tightening device. In addition, the past bandages needed hand tied knots to fasten the bandage to the wound, resulting in loosening of the bandage on the trauma.
The compression bandage with tightening means is based on the use of a elastic bandage roll that has a absorbent pad attached near one end, each end of the elastic roll having male Velcro(copyright) strips (the trademark for one type of hook and loop fastener system having the male or micro-hook characteristics) to allow closure, in the initial and final application, and a metal hook attached through the elastic roll and absorbent pad attached thereto. The application of the absorbent pad to a trauma seals that wound, the initial Velcro(copyright) strip allowing placement of the pad on the wound. The elastic roll, after wrapping once around the extremity, is engaged into the hook sewn into the elastic bandage and absorbent pad. The elastic bandage is then pulled against the hook to give compression to the pad and the wound. The elastic strip is then stretched and wound around the wound, with the Velcro(copyright) strip at the end used to finish fasten. This invention allows an individual to place a bandage on a wound and, with one hand if necessary, put a high degree of compression on the wound, easily fastening and securing.